Touch
by I'mBeingCompletelySirius138
Summary: Ginny rose from her bed. She turned her head to the clock at her bedside. September 1st, the first day of her sixth year. It had been exactly 5 years and 364 days since she had touched or smiled at anyone. ABUSE (mostly memories). Not my usual thing, but I hope you like it. Adopted from Locked Secret Keeper. NOT CANON. Thank you and please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there! Thank you for looking at my story. The story is adopted from Locked Secret Keeper. I used the same title so it would hopefully be easier to find for those people who have been waiting. Anyway, I hope you like it and ALL HAIL ROWLING!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Light trails from the crack in her window shades streamed across the room. The dust danced in the spotlight, too numerous to count. It fell slowly, ﬂoating across the light, back into the shadows. It was beautiful.

Ginny knew it was. It was one of the few things in her life she looked forward in the morning. She would watch the dust whirl in the streams of light, looking free and weightless. It gave her the tiniest shred of hope that her living nightmares would end and sheʼd be like the dust: weightless.

Ginny rose from her bed. She turned her head to the clock at her bedside. September 1, the first day of her sixth year. She sighed and brought her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her shins and held herself tight. It had been exactly 5 years and 364 days since she had touched or smiled to herself, let alone anyone else.

She fell back and stared at the ceiling. Her life had never been like the typical sixteen-year-old girl. No girl should have to endure what she had, but she wasnʼt about to burden someone else with her tale. She was kinder than that, though no one ever cared to know.

Ginny quick washed up in the bathroom across the hall. She scrubbed her arms and legs, careful not to agitate the faint bruises fading away. She brushed her hair carefully. Her scalp was sensitive and even the slightest yank brought tears to her eyes. When her hair was dry and tangle-free, she wrapped herself in her robe and walked back to her room.

She opened her trunk. It had been packed for weeks, waiting for the ﬁrst of the month so she could hop the train and leave her hell hole. She slipped on a pair of long leggings and an overly large red sweater. It had a large golden G, but not for Ginny. It was an old sweater of Georgeʼs, back when her mother used to sew them every Christmas.

Ginny was always much smaller than her brothers. In fact she was much smaller than most people. She was mid-height, but incredibly petite. Her body frame was narrow and she never gained much weight. She never looked sickly so it only ever brought envious and jealous attention from the girls around her age. It alienated her. She was a pariah.

She may have shared a dorm with four other girls at Hogwarts, but Ginny could count on her hands the number of times theyʼve tried to talk to her. She was nothing, but another occupied bed, desk, or chair. But she anxiously awaited her return.

Ginny tucked her wand behind ear and picked up the sides of her trunk. She walked to the doorway and slipped her boots on. The leathered had formed to her feet, making it soft and comfortable. She treaded lightly through the doorway and hall. She descended the staircase, careful not to drop her trunk.

The Burrow was eerily quiet for a Sunday morning. As she entered the living room, Ginny saw her mother sprawled across the couch, dead asleep. She would be foolish to stick around and wait for her to wake, so Ginny made her way to stairs again, carefully placing her trunk and wand in the corner.

She climbed the six ﬂights of stairs to her brother Ronʼs room. Out of her brothers, Ginny and Ron were probably the most estranged, even though they were the closest in age. When things started to change around their family, Ron never did anything. He just observed from the sidelines. Ginny would never forgive him for that.

But regardless of her feelings towards Ron, Ginny couldnʼt leave for Kings Cross until he was ready. Unfortunately, Ron was probably not even up yet. He slept sounder than a rock most days. He had nothing to worry about.

Ginny opened his door slowly. Ron was sprawled across his bed, face down. His deep breathing made his shoulders rise and fall. Ron way much taller than Ginny was. He had broad shoulders that made him seem like a door or wall. Ginny walked to his bed and quietly began to wake him. She didnʼt want her mother waking up before they were ready to go.

"Ron," she whispered, shaking the bed near him slightly.

Ron groaned into his pillow, burrowing his face farther into the surface.

"Come on, Ron! We need to go," she whispered, pleading with him.

"GINEVRA!" The harsh voice ripped through the house. Ginny involuntarily shuddered.

There was no point avoiding a summons like that. She pushed Ronʼs pillow, saying, "Move your bloominʼ arse, Ronald. I want to leave as soon as possible." And with that, she left her brotherʼs room and trudged down the stairs.

At the bottom of the last ﬂight, Molly Weasley was standing holding a frying pan and a spatula. "Great. Youʼre up," she said, ﬂatlined. She shoved the pan and spatula into Ginnyʼs chest. "Make your brother some breakfast before you leave. I donʼt want him to get hungry too early in the trip."

She then turned and began to mumble something about not having the forethought to prepare her older brother. Ginny shufﬂed over to the stove. While they were a magical family, they still used the stove and oven because it was sometimes easier to not focus on the spells. And if you're under seventeen, you canʼt use magic anyway. So Ginny set the pan down on the burner. She placed a pad of butter in the pan and started the heat.

She went for the eggs and opened the carton. Four eggs. In a different circumstance, those four eggs could be split between two people. But Molly Weasley was not about to let her youngest son eat only two eggs before leaving for the semester. So Ginny would make the four eggs for her brother and leave her with an empty stomach. But Ginny was used to it. She cracked the eggs above the pan and watched as the eggs sputtered, turning white.

Ron staggered to the bottom of the stairs just as Ginny was plating the eggs. He sat down at the table and Ginny put the steaming plate in front of him. He picked up his fork and started in on his meal. Ginny turned and began to clean up.

"Whereʼs your food?" Ron asked, egg still in his mouth.

Ginny turned to look at him. "Just ﬁnish," she said. "I need to leave soon." She then turned back to the pan that had started soaking in the sink.

A few minutes later, Ron had returned to his room to gather his belongings. Ginny was scrubbing his plate in the sink, ridding the glass of the grease.

Suddenly, Molly walked up behind her screaming, "This is just fuckinʼ peachy! Little miss Ginny thinks sheʼs washing. Youʼre doing nothing! Turn on the heat!" She turned the faucet to hot and forced Ginnyʼs hands under the water.

It was blistering. Ginny tried to move her hands, but it was futile. Mollyʼs grip was too tight for Ginny to break. "Do you understand was hot water is now? Do you get it, bitch? This is what you wash with!" Molly was screaming into her daughterʼs ear. She then released Ginnyʼs hands forcefully.

Ginny pulled her hands to her chest, trying to dry them off on her sweater. Her ﬁngers and hands were bright red and they throbbed. Ginny reached for the faucet to turn it to cold, but Molly slapped her hands away.

"This is the temp you use! Clean the damn dishes and be gone with ya!" Molly turned and stormed out of the room, still ranting about her worthless daughter.

Ginny turned on the faucet half way, rinsing off the ﬁnal dishes. She then turned it colder and let the water run over her quivering hands. Little wisps of steam rose from her hands as the cold water ran over her ﬁngers. Ginny let out a sigh as her hands returned to normal. They were still bright red, but at least they werenʼt blistering.

Ron came down the stairs, carrying his trunk. Ginny went to gather her things. When they were all assembled, they walked out the door.

They were taking a Portkey to London, where they would locate Kingʼs Cross Station and board the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4. They climbed the hill just outside Ottery St. Catchpole. The Portkey was an old rusty kettle that normal people would avoid for fear of hepatitis.

"Are we supposed to wait for Luna?" Ron asked, placing his trunk on the ground.

Ginny shook her head. "No," she responded. "She was going to spend the weekend in London with her father. Apparently there was hargalump infestation at the Leaky Cauldron."

Ron nodded. It wasnʼt all that weird to hear that the Lovegoods were off searching for little, invisible creatures. The Lovegoods were pureblood, but not your typical breed, but the Weasleyʼs werenʼt in any state to make judgements.

Besides, Luna was one of the few people outside of her family who knew of her home life. She had befriended Ginny as a young girl. When the change began, Luna tried her best to help her, but there wasn't much she could do. When they were at Hogwarts, Luna would always try and find time for Ginny, but as a prefect and president of a number of clubs, she was busy a lot of the time.

Ginny sighed and grabbed ahold of her luggage. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Ron grunted, clearly not completely awake.

As her hand touched the kettle, Ginny felt the uncomfortable tugging in her navel. When she thought the ride was never going to end, her feet landed on the tile floor.

They had arrived in a locker room at King's Cross Station. Ginny dragged her trunk across the floor. She pushed open the door and fell into a mass of people. It was rush hour at the station and it was highly unlikely she would get a trolley, so Ginny hunkered down and plowed her way through the mass.

She passed the platforms, never taking a second glance to see if Ron was following her. Platform 6... 7... 8... 9... Ginny stopped. The wall was simple brick matching the rest of the station. Ginny shoved her trunk up against the wall. As inconspicuously as she could, she leaned into the wall taking her trunk with her.

The smoke from the train billowed through the platform. A sharp whistle rang in the long brick hall. Ginny quickly stepped away from the wall, leaving room for the next witch or wizard to come through.

Seeing that many of the students had already boarded, Ginny began to move forward. Before she could finish her first step, a tall man bumped into her from behind. Ginny turned.

The man was tall and broad. He wore faint pinstriped robes and dark shoes. The lines of his face were sharp and prominent. His hair was long, dark, and if Ginny would have touched it, she was sure it would be soft.

What took her most by surprise, were his eyes. They were the darkest brown she had seen, making them appear black. Around the edge of his irises were silver rings, giving his eyes light and excitement. It was definitely the youngest part of him.

"I'm sorry, miss. I haven't been through this wall in many years." He gave a bark of laughter. "I didn't remember it being that easy!"

Ginny gave a look of acknowledgement that she had heard his words. He was clearly the humorous type and Ginny wasn't in the mood to give encouragement. "It's alright," she said before turning to go.

Behind her, she could hear more footsteps hitting the platform. An unfamiliar voice said, "Padfoot, really? A running start? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a first year."

The man sighed, "Oh, Moony. If you keep it up like this, little Prongs will be a stick in the mud just like you."

"If only! He's becoming you more and more each day."

Ginny was beyond confused. Even for the wizarding world, those names were odd. Padfoot? Prongs? Moony? Ginny shook her head and attempted to board the train.

When she found an empty compartment, Ginny opened her trunk. She pulled out the first of two robes and hung it on the post. She then pulled out her book and locked the trunk. After heaving it onto the rack, she sat on the seat and pulled her feet up. She leaned against the wall, her head sitting next to the window. She opened her book to the first page.

_Ella Enchanted_ by Gail Carson Levine. It was Ginny's favorite book. She found that she related to the character a lot in the beginning. She was cursed with perfect obedience and had a stepmother and sisters who took advantage of her. Her father was her only hope, but he had his hands tied the majority of the time. After the beginning, it was just wishful thinking, but nonetheless, she loved it. Muggles always had interesting ways of using magic and their creativity was refreshing.

She turned the next worn page and began to read. _That fool of a fairy Lucinda did not intend to lay a curse on me. She meant to bestow a gift..._

* * *

Throughout the trip, random people would come through the door of the compartment. A couple of first years who were talking about gardeners and potters. A couple who was looking for a place to snog. A group of 3rd year girls walked in giggling about something hairy. Luna had popped in during her rounds to say hello. She didn't stay long because she had to meet up with her partner at the end of the train. After her visit, Ginny had put the book aside. She hoped to get in a quick nap before they reached Hogsmeade. She laid down and turned towards the seat back.

Not thirty minutes later, Ginny heard the door to the compartment open slowly. It closed again just as slowly. She heard a sudden movement of fabric and the seat as the new member sat down. There was a long sigh paired with a slight knock as their head hit the wall behind.

Ginny laid very still. If she waited long enough, usually the passenger would leave. But the new student just sat there taking deep soothing breaths. It was lulling Ginny into a sense of security. She closed her eyes and let the movement of the train rock her to sleep.

When she opened her eyes again, the windows were dark and the train was still. Laughs and shouts were coming in through the door. Her travel companion groaned as if waking up.

"Hey. We're here. Umm..." It was definitely the voice of a boy. Not like a first year, an older, possibly sixth or seventh year, male. He might be in her year, though she didn't recognize the voice.

"Thank you," she said thickly. Her mind was still groggy from the nap. She heard him grab his things and move to leave the compartment.

Halfway through the door, he turned and said, "Thank you for letting me stay in here."

"No problem," she answered, putting her robe on over her sweater.

With that he left, leaving the door slightly open. Ginny finished gathering her things and made her way to the carriages.

She climbed into an empty one, but soon was joined by a group of chattering and giggling girls. Ginny blocked out most of their conversation. The only thing she picked up on was something about a hairy gardener, whatever that was.

* * *

Ginny had her curtains pulled around her bed. It was pretty late, even for her, but her mind was spinning. All through dinner, people couldn't stop talking about the new student coming to Hogwarts. Everyone who had ever heard of magic knew who he was. It was impossible to not know his story. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was coming to Hogwarts.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think of this! I'm in the dark. Thank you to Locked Secret Keeper for letting me adopt this story line. Sorry to those of you who have been waiting. I hope to get more out to you soon. Okay, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I didn't have a computer at my disposal all summer, but I recently bought myself a MacBook Pro (Ah! 3) so all my problems are solved. This one is longer than my previous entry so I hope that makes up for it being really late. Thank you for stickin' with me and thank you for the reviews. They really do make me a better writer and it makes the story better for everyone. Ok, here it is! (ALL HAIL ROWLING!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Padfoot, this is total nonsense! There is absolutely no ruddy point for me to go to this school. Anything I need to know, you or Moony can teach me!" Harry Potter was pacing about his room in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It had been his home for his whole life. How could he just up and leave to go live at a boarding school for a year?

Sirius was lazily flicking his wand, willing Harry's clothes to fold neatly in the trunk. "Could you please turn your moody, teenager angst down? It's getting a little stuffy in here."

Harry whipped around to face his godfather. "Sirius. This is not a time to joke. I have no reason to go to this Hog-Face or Pigs-Wart place..."

"Hogwarts, Harry," Sirius interrupted sternly. He twisted the wand in his fingers. "And honestly I thought you'd be excited about this. You're always complaining about how you don't get to go out and do anything. Moony and I are letting you go out for a whole year. You don't even have to come back for Christmas or Easter or anything!"

"Exactly my point, Sirius! Instead of this house, I'm being cooped up in a bloody castle in the middle of Merlin-knows-where and it's awful! Why can't I go with you and Moony?"

Sirius looked straight at Harry. "Are you daft, boy? If Dumbledore is bringing us into the field again, it's obviously not a job just anyone can do!"

Harry attempted to interrupt, but Sirius forged on. "I'm not saying you are incapable, but you are still a boy, like it or not. You still have much to learn. And besides, there are things that Hogwarts teaches you that we can't, like..."

"Like social skills," Remus finished, leaning against the doorframe. "Because let's face it: When you hang around with a werewolf pariah and, well, Sirus, you don't have typical social interactions."

Sirius frowned at Remus, "I interact perfectly fine with people, Moony!"

"Right. So when you hexed the woman in Diagon Alley for spraying you with cologne, that was normal?"

Harry laughed as Sirius glared at Remus. "You can't hold that one against me, Remus. I had my own cologne and the combination made me smell like a 5th year dormitory."

Remus grinned and turned to Harry, "Like I said, social interactions."

Sirius closed Harry's trunk and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What I was going to say was not that. Our curriculum here is more or less biased. We've spent quite a lot of time on Defense and charm work. And, I guess, Transfiguration, but you pick that up easily so it's hardly time consuming. Anyway, Hogwarts has a number of classes that we barely have toughed in. Potion making, for instance, is not either of our fortes. Dumbledore only has the best professors at Hogwarts, so you'll be in good hands."

Harry slumped where he stood. "I still don't like this," he said. "I don't even know where you're going and I can't contact you? What is that about?"

"Now we didn't say you couldn't contact us," Remus interceded. "You just can't owl us directly. Just send any letters to Gloria and she'll pass them on to us."

Sirius faced visibly darkened. "Yes, Mrs. Gloria Lupin can figure everything out."

Remus stared at Sirius. "That isn't her name, Padfoot. It's Gloria Thorson and we're not even dating.

"No, just two lonely and love-sick puppies against the world. It's truly tragic."

The tension in the room was palpable so Harry decided to intervene. "Alright then, we should go now. I really don't want to miss the train on account of you two bickering."

His faux-uncles both turned towards him. Sirius smiled, quickly replacing the glare he had previously donned. "He's right, Moony. Let's get going." He stood and straightened out his pants. He picked up his tailored robes and slipped them on.

Remus shook his head at his friend and turned to find his coat. "You know we're going through the muggle-way, Sirius. Do you really need the robes?"

"I am an upstanding member of the wizarding community. I will be in my robes." Sirius said smartly, closing his robes so they laid flat.

Harry yanked his trunk off the bed and moved toward the door. "I'll see you two in the kitchen," he said before descending the staircase.

* * *

Kreacher had a pastry and a glass of pumpkin juice ready for Harry when he entered the kitchen. The house elf was as surly as an old man, but he had a soft spot for Harry. Padfoot claimed that he was trying to brainwash Harry into keeping up Black family ideals, but Harry knew it was because Harry had nicked a couple of Black family heirlooms to give to him that Sirius had been quick to hide or dispose of once found.

"Thank you, Kreacher. I don't know what I'm going to do without you this year."

The house elf bowed unsteadily and croaked, "Master Potter is too kind. The house elves at Hogwarts will obey your every will."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want them to. I don't want anymore attention than I am already going to get."

Kreacher nodded, "If Master wishes it, it shall be done." And with a pop, he disapperated.

Harry shook his head. The old elf was an odd one.

Remus walked into the kitchen wearing a tweed pea coat. A charcoal turtleneck peeked out from collar. Remus was always either wearing a high collar or a scarf in public. Sirius had told him it was to keep prying eyes off the scars that laced his neck and collarbones.

Sirius followed closely, adorned in his pin striped robes. Usually he kept those for special meetings. Apparently Little-Prongsie's first day of school was special enough.

Harry swallowed the last of his juice. "Ready?" he asked.

Remus looked at Sirius, waiting for confirmation. Sirius nodded, "Yes we are. Just grab ahold of your trunk and we'll be off."

Harry grabbed the handle of his trunk and held his godfather's arm. He never enjoyed side-along apparition, but they weren't going to let him without a permit. As they spun, Harry felt the uncomfortable feeling of being pulled through a rubber hose. Just when his lungs were about to implode, the pressure released and he was standing in a crowded waiting room at the train station.

Remus and Sirius began moving immediately and Harry tailed them. The amount of muggles was incomprehensible for Harry. When he went out with Remus or Sirius, it was always in Wizarding locations or unpopular muggle shops. Kings Cross Station was packed full of muggle mothers carrying babies, muggle businessmen in sharp suits, and muggle teens moving in packs through the crowds.

Remus had made a beeline for the 9th platform. When the reached the wall on the far side, Sirius stopped them. "Maybe I should go first. To make sure the way is clear."

Remus looked at him bemused before leaving the wall open for him. Sirius took a step back. Harry watched as he stretched his arms and took deep breaths.

"Really, Sirius? We haven't got all day," Remus reminded him.

Suddenly, Sirius went off in a dead sprint towards the wall, slipping through the brick and disappearing.

Harry whipped around to look at Remus. "Seriously, Moony? I have to run into a wall?"

Remus shook his head, laughing slightly. "No, Harry. You have to do no such thing. We are going to lean into the wall and pass through inconspicuously." He then walked to the wall, leaned his shoulder in and faded into the wall.

Harry gulped. It was stupid to get anxious over this. He had just seen both his mentors pass through the wall easily. He could do it.

He tightened his grip on his trunk and pushed against the wall. Instead of meeting resistance, he fell right through the brick and mortar, stopping right behind his two uncles.

Remus was glaring at Sirius. "If only! He's becoming you more and more each day!"

"Who's becoming Padfoot more and more?" Harry asked, peeking around Remus.

"It's not important. Let's just get you on this train." Remus again started forward, leading Harry and Sirius through the mass of people.

Harry took in the platform. The scarlet steam engine was emitting clouds of steam while the whistle screamed, announcing the upcoming departure. The amount of people had lessened slightly, but the clothing had drastically changed. Instead of clean cut suits, there were robes of every color. Instead of bowler hats, there were the signature pointed wizard hats atop a number of men who were towing their children.

But what caught his attention was the amount of teenagers there. The people who came by Grimmauld Place were all adults. And while their conversation was stimulating and exciting, they always treated him like the child he was. There weren't a lot of students that stopped by Number 12.

They reached the door to the train car. The train was gaining more and more passengers by the minute and if Harry didn't board soon, he wasn't going to get a spot.

He turned to Remus and Sirius. While they weren't technically family, they were the closest he had. They were his uncles, his teachers, and his caretakers. He didn't like leaving them so they could go risk their lives out in the field.

But he needed to put on a brave face. "Well, this is goodbye for the year then," he said extending his hand to them. He shook hands with Remus and then Sirius, short and firmly.

Harry attempted to straighten up, but he couldn't leave them quite yet. He dropped the hold on his trunk and pulled both of his uncles into a hug. They both hugged him back in silence.

Feeling slightly better, Harry released them.

"Well, good luck, Harry," Remus said, regaining his composure. "We'll let you know when you can owl us. It'll be soon. I promise."

"Just don't miss us too much, Prongsie," Sirius said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "You'll get along better here than you could possibly imagine. After all, it was where I met Moony here and your father, James. And James met Lily here. Obviously, there are plenty of good pickin's."

Harry laughed at his ridiculous family. He picked up his trunk and made for the stairs that led to the train car. As he hit the first step, he felt a tug on his arm.

Sirius turned him around one last time. "By the way, I snuck some presents into your trunk that you might find useful. Ok, good bye, kid." And with that he turned and walked back to Remus.

Harry climbed the stairs and entered the bustling train.

* * *

"Well that was a mistake," Harry grumbled as he pulled his trunk along behind him. Halfway through the trip, the corridor was mostly empty so he was able to maneuver pretty well under his father's invisibility cloak.

Harry had known about his father's cloak, but he had never allowed him to have it, knowing full well its potential. Sirius giving it to him was a sign of trust and it made Harry feel empowered. So when the first group of students had made their way into his compartment, he decided to make friends.

There were three girls, all giggling about some boy named Thomas. Harry greeted them extending his hand. The first girl looked at him funny, but returned the gesture.

"Hi, I'm Lavender Brown. And you are?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed in the compartment. All the girls were staring at him with mouths slightly gaping.

Lavender was first to recover, her demeanor suddenly much more friendly. "So do you really have the scar?"

"Oh yeah," Harry answered, brushing his unruly bangs away from his forehead. Underneath sat a perfect, lightning bolt shaped scar. The thin red lines sat prominently against his pale skin.

The girls squealed, which seemed like an odd reaction to an old scar.

One of the other girls coughed slightly, getting Lavender's attention.

"Oh yeah. Harry, this is..."

"Pavarti Patil and this is my twin sister..."

"Padma. It's nice to meet you, Harry."

Lavender cleared her throat, bringing the attention back to herself. "So what brings you to Hogwarts, Harry?"

"Um, I'm gonna take some classes while my uncles are working," Harry responded. It was more or less true.

"Uncles? I thought you only had the one Aunt, who was a muggle," Pavarti remarked.

Harry recovered, "Well they aren't really my uncles. They were my dad's friends during school. you might know who they are. Uh, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?"

"And you all live together?" Lavender asked, clearly miffed that she hadn't thought of the question.

"Yeah," Harry responded, slightly unsure. "Is that weird?"

"Well it's just, two grown men living together with a teenage boy isn't your typical house, unless there are closer relationships."

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable under their preying eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom. Where's the nearest one?"

Padma answered first, "The one at the front of the train is closest, but don't use the fourth stall. It likes to backup in people."

Harry nodded and got up to leave. As he closed the compartment door, a fit of giggles burst from the seat behind him.

Great first acquaintances, he thought as he moved toward the front of the train. He kept his head low to avoid anymore interactions. He just wanted to go to the bathroom peacefully.

* * *

When he arrived back at the compartment, the number of girls inside had tripled. It was packed inside and Harry wasn't really sure he wanted to deal with that.

He slowly opened up the compartment door. Lavender caught his eye first. "Harry, come sit by me. I want you to meet some more people."

The almost hungry look in most of the girl's eyes was enough to push Harry out the door.

"I'm sorry Lavender, but I can't. I met up with an old friend of mine and I'm meeting him in his compartment so..."

"Oh, well can I walk you?"

Harry reached for his trunk, "No I think I'm good. Thanks though." He backed out through the door. "I guess I'll see you around." He then shut the door and started his way down the train.

When the coast was clear, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over his body and started on.

He shouldn't have let them know his name looking back. He just didn't realize how popular he actually was in the world. He hadn't done anything. He was just a baby when it all happened. Why should he get the fame?

He was near the back of the train by now. He looked inside a compartment. It was vacant aside from a girl who seemed to be taking a nap. She wouldn't mind if he just sat down a while, would she?

He slid the door open, careful not to cause too much of a ruckus. He closed the door behind him, pulled his cloak off, and sat down. Feeling the plush seat beneath him matched with the silence in the compartment was welcoming. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

He started concentrating on his breathing. It was always good to clear your head. A fuddled mind was rubbish at defending itself. So he concentrated. In... Out... In... Out... In...

* * *

Harry felt the train jerk as it came to a stop in the station. When the train was finally still, the corridors erupted with sounds of laughter, cheering, and gossip. How much of it is about me?, he wondered. Surely, Lavender had told the majority of the train by now. He groaned, opening his eyes and pulling his head up from the top of the seat.

He looked at his travel companion. She had not moved during the entire ride. He had figured she was asleep. He wasn't sure on the best way to approach this.

"Hey. We're here. Umm..." Wow. Nailed that one, eh, Potter?

"Thank you," the girl replied thickly. She was slowly getting up from her sleeping position.

Harry gathered his belongings and made for the door. Halfway out, he turned back to his companion. "Thank you for letting me stay in here."

"No problem," she responded as she slipped her arms into her school robes. She was turned away and her scarlet hair fell like a shade in front of her face.

Harry nodded and side-stepped into the hall. He kept his face down, careful to avoid eye contact with the loiterers.

As he reached the platform, he looked around for the castle. He saw the turrets peaking out over the tops of the trees. He looked down and saw rows of black carriages surrounded by students.

"Harry!" Lavender came up from behind him. "So you'll share a carriage with me, right?" Her smile was bright and encouraging. He didn't trust this girl, but he didn't have a lot of options.

Harry started forward when a large hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Sorry, Ms. Brown, but 'Arry 'ere is takin' a 'nuther way up." Rebeus Hagrid the grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor was standing on Harry's other side.

Lavender's expression turned sour before she turned and huffed off, bidding Harry 'adieu'.

"Hagrid! It's good to see you," said Harry, clearly relieved. Hagrid had stopped by Grimmauld Place a number of times to visit. He always had tea and brought treats along. He would bring messages and news from Dumbledore and then return to his position at Hogwarts.

"'Ow you doing, 'Arry?" Hagrid's grin peeked out from behind his massive and tangled beard.

"Not too bad," Harry responded, keeping it light.

"Good. Dumbledore wanted to see ya before the feast starts so ya need ta floo up dere. Just walk to the Three Broomsticks 'ere in Hogsmead and ask Rosmerta for 'elp. I'll get yer trunk up to the castle."

"Thank you, Hagrid." And with that Harry left his trunk with Hagrid and made his way into Hogsmead.

It was really just a street, not really a town. The Three Broomsticks pub stood out as the prominent attraction. Harry went straight for the door, hoping to make his time in there as quick as possible.

As he pushed open the door, he was greeted by the smell of alcohol, spices, and pumpkin, lots of pumpkin. He quickly made his way to the bar. He caught the barkeep's eye quickly.

"Is Rosmerta here?" he asked.

"She is, but it's Madam Rosmerta to you. Who are you, boy?" The woman continued to pour drinks, only half paying attention to him.

"Uh, I'm Harry and Hagrid told me to come here and ask for..."

Suddenly Madam Rosmerta whipped around and said, "You're Harry? Why didn't you say so in the first place, son?" She wiped her hands on her apron before untying it. She turned and came out from behind the bar. "Come on. We have to get you up to Dumbledore's."

She pushed open the door to the back parlor. There was a homey fireplace surrounded by plush chairs and couches. This was obviously for meetings and small gatherings, not the pub brawl that was contained to the main room. Rosmerta walked to the fireplace and snatched a bowl off the mantle.

"You've used the floo before?" she asked kindly.

Harry nodded. It was one of the few modes of transportation Sirius and Remus would let him do on his own, if only to go back home. He grabbed a pinch and moved toward the opening.

"Just say 'headmaster's office'. It'll work like a charm." She returned the bowl to the mantle and headed towards the door.

Harry flicked the powder into the flames. When they turned to a flashing emerald, he walked into the fireplace. "Headmaster's Office!" He felt the uncomfortable suction that lasted only for a moment.

The next he was standing in a grand office, covered with portraits and books and mechanical, whirring gizmos. A phoenix was perched on a golden stand next to an impressive mahogany desk. Behind the desk was a tall, wizened old man with crescent-moon shaped glasses. He hadn't done anything yet, but his presence was intimidating and imposing. Harry felt an enormous amount of respect for him although he did not know him.

He spoke merrily. "Ah, Mr. Potter. We have much to discuss and deal with before the feast tonight. Please, sit."

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of the unfamiliar bed hangings or the four strangers he was sharing a room with. It wasn't because he had eaten so much at the feast that he hardly could move.

No, it wasn't any of that. It was his talk with the headmaster that had him up at this hour. If he had gone to Hogwarts when the other students had, he would be in his 7th year and final year at Hogwarts. So he would share their dorm and take their classes. He would not, however, deal with N.E.W.T.'s.

Harry had grown impatient with this conversation. Why was this man worried about N.E.W.T.'s when Voldemort was running rampant through Europe?

But finally, he had to be sorted. Dumbledore had brought out a wrinkled, torn, and very sad looking hat. He placed it upon Harry's head carefully. He had heard a long sigh from within the hat's seams.

_"Well, well, well... I finally get to sort the child of James Potter and Lily Evans. It's truly an honor."_

Harry wasn't sure to be more confused that the hat was talking to him or that it knew his parent's names.

_"Probably the names, old boy. Inanimate objects that talk aren't that unreasonable. But now comes the sorting. Hmmm... What house do you want to be in?"_

Harry paused for a moment. Is this how it's supposed to go, he thought.

_"No, but I have to sort a bunch of first years in a few minutes so I'd like not to overwork myself."_

Harry made a face before really thinking about it. He had always been told the good things about Gryffindor house and the family tradition. Both of his parents, along with Sirius and Remus had come out of Gryffindor, but was that where he wanted? He was fairly loyal to his uncles, but it wasn't really his main feature.

_"Don't worry. Take your time. It's not like I have anywhere to be tonight."_

He was relatively clever, but it wasn't always academic cleverness. It was mostly finding ways to keep him out of trouble when he was younger. And he would have to be mad to consider Slytherine at all so...

Gryffindor, he thought confidently. Gryffindor is where I want to be.

_"Took you that long, really? It's a good thing you're not a Ravenclaw. Well I agree with you so it better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

The last word was audible for the whole room to hear. The phoenix leapt on its perch before resettling. Dumbledore picked the hat off his head and placed it on the bench in the corner and sent him on his way to the Great Hall.

Harry nestled in the sheets of his bed. He needed his rest before the upcoming week. If he had learned one thing from the feast, it was that the entire school knew he was here. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was at Hogwarts.

* * *

**AN: Am I still hated for being late? Ok maybe a little. That is ok. It's going to be a bit before the next installment because I have other stories I'm working on. But do not fear, I will not forget you! I also appreciate the help in your reviews though I do want to clear up some things. Because this isn't canon, I kinda took the liberty of changing some historical context. Like the publication of Ella Enchanted. I do know that it was published in the same year. I did do the research on it, I just chose to use it for my purposes. I also apologize for the whole shaking Ron thing. Why my brain allowed myself to type that, I have no idea. It has been fixed and I apologize for my idiocy. Alright, thank you for staying with me and I appreciate your reviews. Have a wonderful day! :)**


End file.
